Tsuna,Schule,Chaos!
by Dragania
Summary: Tsuna geht in die Highschool, aber nicht in Japan sondern in Italien. Was erwartet ihn da alles ? Fangirls, Mobber, Mafia-Lehrer und ach ja, eine fiese Autorin ! Muhahaha.
1. Chapter 1

[ Juhuuu ! Zu einem neuen und auch erst zweiten Projekt von mir, Dragi. Man könnte diese FF zu einer Vorgeschichte zu meiner anderen: Stücke der Harmonie ansehen, oder auch nicht. Diese Idee wird mir wahrscheinlich mega Spaß machen weshalb ich auf regelmäßige Updates hoffe. Bei beiden FF... - FAUL ! Na egal, hier ist nur die kleine Einführung, ich hoffe es gefällt euch. ]

KHR GEHÖRT MIR NICHT !

" Hey, hast du gehört ? Es wird gesagt der Erbe der Vongola wird hier zur Schule kommen."  
" Ja, aber ich dachte es wäre nur ein Gerücht."  
" Der Decimo und seine Wächter sollen Anfang nächsten Schuljahres hier sein."  
" Wahhh ? Echt ?"  
Die Meinung über dieses Gerücht war gespalten. Einige waren verunsichert und leicht verängstigt. Die Vongola war eine mächtige Familie, ihren Erben hier her zu schicken zeigte von großem Vertrauen in die Schule und brachte ihr viel Ehre ein. Doch was wenn sich die Schule nicht als passend heraus stellt oder dem Erben gar missfällt, dies würde zum sofortigen Zusammenbruch der Mafia-Highschool werden. Alle Familien hängen an den Lippen vom Nono, wenn er bemerken würde, dass sein Erbe unglücklich wäre und der Schule die Schuld gibt,...  
Der Direktor seufzte und legte den Brief mit der kleinen Vongolaflamme auf den Tisch. Sein Sohn betrachtete ihn mit besorgten Augen. Dieser Erbe, dachte er wütend, soll sich mal nicht so viel auf sich einbilden. " Dich erwisch ich Decimo." nuschelte er und verließ das Büro.  
( Irgendwo zwischen Italien und Japan in einem Flugzeug: " Habschi !" Tsuna fuhr sich verwirrt über die Nase, spricht grad jemand über mich ?  
" AH, Jyuudaime ? Sind sie in Ordnung ? Oh mein Gott, der Jyuudaime bekommt eine Erkältung, irgendwer hol einen Arzt !"  
"Maa, maa ! Ich wette Tsuna geht es gut. Beruhig dich. Tsuna du bist doch in Ordnung oder ?"  
" KLAR, Wie könnte ein so EXTREMER Mensch wie Tsuna nicht in Ordnung sein."  
" Tche ! Halte dich draus, Grasbirne. Warum seit ihr überhaupt mitgekommen ? Der Jyuudaime hat ja mich und brauch euch Versager nicht !"  
"WAS WAR DAS OKTOPUS-KOPF ?!" ... hier schalte ich mal wieder zurück.)  
Eine andere Meinung war eher auch negativ. Eifersucht. Menschen die nur an ihre eigene Stellung in der Gesselschaft dachten, Schüler die bis jetzt die größten Stars an der Schule waren, wegen ihrem Erbe oder ihrem Talent, würden von dem Decimo weit in den Schatten gedrängt werden. Doch sie sind einerseits Jugendliche und Egoisten und andererseits sind sie immer noch Teil der Mafia, dementsprechend werden sie dies nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.  
Ein 16 jähriger Junge sah hinüber zu den tratschenden und quitschenden Fangirls. Er schnalzte mit der Zunge und verschwand. " Dir werd ich es zeigen, Erbe der Vongola !"  
( " Habschiie !" Hmm, vielleicht hab ich mich tatsächlich erkältet. " Bossu ? Ist alles in Ordnung ?"  
" Ah, Hai. Chrome mach die keine Sorgen."  
" Baka-Tsuna, konzentrier..." "BYUHAHAHAHA, STIRB REBORN !" "... dich auf die Aufgaben."  
" Du ignorierst ihn noch immer ?" ... zurück zum eigentlichen Problem.)  
Mit den Fangirls kommen wir zum Großteil der `Bevölkerung´ der Schule. Pure Aufregung. Diese Aufregung wariierte von dem Drang sich vor dem Erben zu Beweisen bis hin zur göttlichen Verliebtheit und dem Gründen eines Fanclubs. Dementsprechend, Joaaap ! Könnte Interessant werden. Tsuna, mach dich auf was gefasst ! Ich werde dir dein Leben zu Hölle machen ! Autor lacht schallend und böse.  
( Tsuna, spürt wie ihm etwas eiskaltes den Rücken hinunter läuft. Jop, eindeutig eine Erkältung. )

oder auch nicht.


	2. Chapter 2

Auserhalb von Rom stand, auf einem Hügel, eine edle Schule, wo nur ganz bestimmte Schüler zutritt hatten. Sie bestand aus mehreren Gebäuden und einer Mauer, die sich um das gesamte Gelände zog. Diese Mauer besaß Wachtürme und war mit den neusten Abwehrtechniken bestückt. Diese hatten zwei Aufgaben, die Schüler zu beschützen und sie auch gegebenenfalls am Abhauen zu hindern.  
Am Eingangstor fuhren im Sekundentakt kleine und große Limousinen vor und luden die besonderen Kinder ab. Es wurde geredet und gelacht, neue Gesichter wurden betrachtet und die meisten suchten nach ihren Freunden oder dachten über die Kurs Belegung nach.  
Plötzlich wurde das Gemurmel am Tor lauter. Eine lange Limousine mit dem Wappen der Vongola war vorgefahren.  
Darauf hatten alle gewartet und jeder erwartete etwas anderes und doch was jetzt kam, war lächerlich unerwartet.  
" Tche ! Warum darfst du überhaupt zuerst aussteigen ?!" war das erste was man hören konnte, als eine der weiter hinten liegenden Türen sich öffnete.  
" Weil ich an der EXTREMEN Tür sitze !" viele zuckten bei der Lautstärke zusammen. Passend zur Stimme tratt ein junger Mann mit weißen Haaren heraus, reckte die Hände in die Luft und schrie. In vielen Köpfen war Leere oder ein WTF ?! Gefühl, denn sie versuchten heraus zu finden was hier gerade geschieht.  
Die Tür weiter vorne wurde aufgestoßen. Jeder in ihrer Nähe wich von der dunklen, zerstörenden Aura weg. Ein weiterer stieg aus. Seine grauen Augen bohrten sich durch die Schüler.  
" ... Zu viele... Geht weg !" sagte er kühl. Er wird uns töten ! Dachten alle. [A.N. Wahrscheinlichkeit: 120%]  
So ging es weiter.  
" OI ! Grasbirne, hör auf hier zu brüllen, willst du den Jyuudaime bloß stellen."  
" HAAAA ? Was meinst du damit, Oktupuskopf ?"  
Grasbirne ?! Oktopuskopf ? Die meisten hatten mit den Denken aufgehört und versuchten schon gar nicht mehr heraus zu finden, was hier los ist.  
" Maa,Maa ! Ist doch gut wenn er so aufgeregt ist. Immerhin ist das unsere neue Schule."  
" Tche, halt dich daraus, Baseballfreak !" Oktopuskopf holte aus dem Nichts Dynamitstangen und entzündete sie mit seiner Zigarette. Hat er vor uns hier alle wegzusprengen ?  
" Oh, du hast dein Feuerwerk selbst hier her mitgebracht."  
HAAAA ?! Wie kommt er Feuerwerk ?! - Gedanken der Schüler.  
" Ano, Sturm-san, du solltest vielleicht damit aufhören. Sonst bringst du uns noch alle in Gefahr." Besagter Sturm drehte sich zu dem einzigen Mädchen im Bunde um und drückte fluchend die Dynamitstanden aus.  
" Aber auch nur weil Jyuudaime gemeint hat, dass ich auf dich hören soll. Sonst würd ich mir von dir nie etwas befehlen lassen ! Ist das klar ?" Das Mädchen nickte schüchtern.  
Die Türen der Limo schließten sich und sie fuhr davon.  
" Tche ! Was mach ich hier eigentlich ? Ich brauch Schule nicht, ist doch eh alles nur Dreck !"  
" Ach hab dich nicht so. Ist doch witzig hier ! Ich frag mich ob es hier ein Baseballplatz gibt ?"  
" Hn. Ich verzieh mich."  
" AH, EXTREM WARTE ! Wir müssen heraus finden in welche Klasse wir kommen !"  
" Verschwinde oder ich zerfleische dich !"  
" Ist das EINE HERAUSFORDERUNG ? KOMM wir suchen uns einen EXTREMEN BOXRAUM !"  
Unschlüssig über was zu tun sei, tratt endlich ein mutiger Schüler vor und stellte die Frage.  
" Öhm, ich will ja nicht stören. Aber wer von euch ist der Decimo ?"  
" HA ? Wer will das wissen ?" Der Sprecher dieses Satzes drehte sich dem Armen zu und bließ ihm eine Rauchwolke ins Gesicht.  
" Ah, nicht so wichtig."  
Ok, dachte die Schule, wir spielen jetzt ein Game, finde heraus wer der Decimo ist !

Während dessen in der Vongola Residenz~  
"HIATSCHIEEE !" Tsuna schnäuzte und versuchte das Taschentuch dann in den Mülleimer zu werfen.  
" Dame-Tsuna, du kannst noch nicht mal den Eimer treffen ! Du bist und bleibst dame !"  
" Aber Reborn," er setzte sich ruckartig auf, schwankte kurz und fiel unspektakulär zurück in die Decken des riesigen Bettes.  
" Bleib liegen und schlaf ! Oder soll ich nach helfen ?" Leon-Hammer auf Opfersuche.  
" HIIIIE ! Nein, ich schlaf ja schon !" er dehte sich um und schloß die Augen. Bitte nicht zuhauen ! Bitte nicht zuhauen ! Betete er in Gedanken.  
Reborn seufzte und wartete gute 10 Minuten bis das kranke, nutzlose Huhn eingeschlafen war. Du bist wirklich Dame-Tsuna, dachte er während er leise den Raum verläst, wer liegt denn bei seinem ersten Schultag mit Fieber im Bett. [A.N. Ahem.]  
" Wie gehts ihm ?" fragte ihn die Person die außerhalb des Raumes auf ihn gewartet hatte.  
" Nono. Sein Fieber ist gesunken, aber immer noch zu hoch. Ein paar Tage sollte er sich noch ausruhen."  
Der Neunte sah ihn mit einem wissenden Lächeln an.  
" Was ?" fragte der Arcobelano.  
" Es kommt nur nicht oft vor, dass ich dich in Sorge sehe. Du scheinst unseren kleinen Erben ja wirklich in dein Herz geschlossen zu haben."  
Kurz war Reborn versucht den Leon-Hammer zu benutzen, fing sich aber.  
" Ich erfülle nur meinen Auftrag." sagte er schließlich.  
Das Lächeln wurde größer. " Ja, und das hast du auch ganz wunderbar erledigt."

~erste Stunde in der Schule~  
" Ah ! Hier ist es ja schon. Klasse 10-a." lachte der Regenwächter und deutete auf die Tür.  
Die drei Vongolawächter betraten den Raum und sahen sich um. Sofort wurde geflüstert und aus sie gedeutet, wie schon in den Fluren.  
Gokudera entdeckte in den hinteren Reihen am Fenster, zwei Bänke hintereinander, die noch nicht besetzt waren. Der Sturmwächter setzte sich alleine auf die vordere, Yamamoto und Chrome dahinter.  
" Wer von ihnen ist der Decimo ?"  
" Keine Ahnung."  
" Es ist bestimmt der silber haarige, er ist auch so heiß !"  
" Quatsch, ich hoffe es ist das süße Mädchen, dann könnt ich mich an sie heran machen."  
" Nein, ihr habt alle unrecht. Ich hab nämlich aus einer sichreren Quelle erfahren, das es einer der älteren der fünf ist."  
" Kyaa, bestimmt, der heiße mit den grauen Augen, ich hab gehört er soll jetzt schon den größten Fanclub haben." Das wird Hibari/Wolken-san aber garnicht gefallen, dachten die Wächter.  
" Guten Morgen !" alle Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf die Lehrerin gerichtet.  
" Mein Name lautet Frau. Fise. Ich bin ab heute eure Klassenlehrerin und unterrichte euch in Englisch und Kampf/ Waffenkunde."  
Sie holte eine Liste aus ihrer Tasche und began ohne umschweife die Namen aufzuzählen. Jedoch anders als in normalen Schulen.  
" Vongola-Famiglia: Hayato Gokudera."  
" Hier." sagte der angesprochene Stolz.  
" Takeshi Yamamoto."  
" Hier." winkte der Regen fröhlich.  
" Chrome Dokuro."  
Sie hob nur leise die Hand.  
" Tsunayoshi Sawada."  
Was hier sollten vier von ihnen sein ? Also fehlt noch einer ? Und ähnliches schoß durch die Köpfe.  
Keine Antwort.  
" Ah, Tsuna ist krank und wird wohl erst in den nächsten paar Tagen auftauchen." Erklärte Yamamoto, selbst Ausenstehende konnten die leichte Sorge heraus hören.  
" Verstehe."

[SCHWER T-T ! verdammt schwer ! Hoffe hat euch trotzdem gefallen =)]


	3. Chapter 3

„ So wir sind denn weg."  
„ Ok, hab viel Spaß Tsunayoshi-chan."  
„ Bitte nenne mich nicht so, Nono." sagte Tsuna zum wahrscheinlich 3000mal in dieser Woche.  
„ Aber, du sollst mich doch Opa nennen." sagte Nono zum wahrscheinlich 3000mal in dieser Woche.  
„ Hrrrr." Tsuna zog die Autotür zu und setzte sich kopfschüttelnd.  
„ Bist du sicher, dass du schon zu Schule gehen solltest ?" fragte Yamamoto ihm gegenüber.  
„ Ja, ich bin zwar noch ein bisschen verschnupft, aber ansonsten geht es mir gut."  
Während die Limousine fahrt auf nahm, unterhielten sich die Mafiaschüler über ihre neue Schule, neue Klasse und Lehrer.  
„ Oh Gott, ich bin so nervös." Tsuna betrachtete die Schülerschar durch die getönten Scheiben. Sie alle sahen mit leuchtenden Augen die Limo an. Hiiii ! Ich will NICHT !  
„ Ganz ruhig, Jyuudaime ! Falls sie dich nerven bomb ich sie weg."  
„ NEIN ! Ich meine, ganz ruhig Gokudera !" Tsuna hielt beruhigend die Hände vor Gokudera. Man sah wie sich der aufgedrehte Hund langsam wieder beruhigte.  
Tsuna sah im Augenwinkel wie Hibari und Ryohei schon ausgestiegen waren und nun warteten. Hiii ! Ich hab Hibari warten lassen. Nervosität verdrängt durch Angst, steigt er schnell aus. Fehler, wie sich heraus stellt. Sofort kehrt Ruhe ein.  
Sicht der Schüler: Heute war etwas komisch. Die vordere Tür der Limo wird nicht so schnell aufgerissen wie sonst. Dann plötzlich,... Was zum Geier ?! KAWAI ?! WER ? WAS ? HÄÄÄÄÄÄÄ ?  
Das Gerücht, dass ein Vongolamitglied noch krank Zuhause lag, hatte sich schnell herumgesprochen. Die ganze Schule war also auf den letzten WÄCHTER gespannt. Und was dem Decimo betrifft, 90 % der Schule waren sich inzwischen sicher das es Hibari sei... because of is so ! Ich meine seh ihn an ! Er ist Hibari ! Wenn er nicht Mafia ? Wer dann ? „ Autor ! ZURÜCK ZUM TEXT !" ← mein OC schreit mich an.  
Sorry, ahem.  
Alle anderen sind so stark, talentiert und gut aussehend, dass es viele Spekulationen gibt. Nicht eine davon enthielt ein Häschen. …  
„Zum Geier ? Wie kann jemand der so aussieht zur Mafia gehören."  
„ Ja, dafür sollte es ein Verbot geben."  
„ Ich find ihn knuffig."  
„ Kyaaa, ist der putzig !"  
„ Omg ! Ich will ihn Knuddeln."  
Tsuna stand unsicher in der tratschenden Menge und rührte sich keinen Zentimeter. Yamamoto der seine Anspannung zu spüren scheint, legt ein Arm um ihn und flüstert ihm dann beruhigend ins Ohr. „ Ganz ruhig, wir sind ja da."  
Tsuna sah sich um und wirklich, seine Freunde und Wächter warteten geduldig und sahen zu das keiner der nervigen Herbivores zu nahe kommt. Er lächelt leicht und wird ein bisschen rot im Gesicht.  
Diese Aktion war der Todesstoß. WUMP ! Mit großen Augen sahen die Jungs auf die Mädchen hinab. Diese starben gerade an Nasenbluten.  
„ Was ist denn mit euch los ?!"  
„ … zu... Moe …. können nicht ..." kam die unverständliche Antwort.  
Entscheidung der Mädchen der Schule: „LETS SHIP HIM !"  
Jungs: ?!

Endlich sicher im Klassenzimmer angekommen. Tsuna war gerade dabei seine Tasche auszupacken, als er plötzlich von einem Typen der wie ein Mobber aussieht angesprochen wird.  
„ Aha."  
„ Äh, kann ich dir Helfen ?" Gokudera, Yamamoto und Chrome betrachteten den Typen misstrauisch.  
„ Du bist also wirklich ein Vongolawächter wie ?"  
„ Ah, nein, ich meine ja... also." Reborn hatte ihm das Stottern zwar aus geprügelt, aber er ist gerade unglaublich nervös.  
„ Verzieh dich !"  
„ Ah, Gokudera hör auf."  
„ Man, Vongola muss wirklich was an Macht verloren haben, wenn so was wie du Wächter wurde." Stille.  
„ Maa, maa ! Du hast Tsuna gerade erst getroffen. Hab also keine Vorurteile, ok ?" lächelte der Regenwächter.  
Unter den tötenden Augen zweier Wächter verzog ich der Störenfried endlich.  
„ Hhhhh, das war knapp. Danke ihr beiden. Habschie !" Er schniefte. Verdammte Erkältung.  
„ Ok, Ok. Genug geschwatzt beginnen wir mit dem Unterricht. Ah, ich seh. Du bist also wieder Gesund genug, … ähm." Frau. Fise suchte auf der Liste nach seinem Namen.  
„ Tsunayoshi Sawada."  
„ Ah, alles klar. Wie geht's ? Haben dir deine Freunde den Lernstoff gebracht ? Hast du fragen ?"  
Kurz wollte Tsuna die Fragen durcheinander und unverständlich beantworten. Sein Training hatte sich jedoch schon bezahlt gemacht. Er lächelte freundlich und sprach dann den vorher zurecht gelegten Satz aus: „ Mir geht es soweit gut, Frau. Fise, danke, dass sie fragen. Ja, ich habe den Lernstoff bekommen und erst mal habe ich keine Fragen." Die Lehrerin blinzelt kurz, dann setzt auch sie ein Lächeln auf und nickt anerkennend. „ Du bist höflicher als 99 % dieser Schule, endlich mal ein angenehmer Schüler."  
„ Freuen sie sich bitte nicht zu früh."  
„ Wie meinen ?"  
„ Ich bin ein ziemlicher langsamer Schüler und ich brauche Zeit um Dinge zu verstehen."  
„ Keine Sorge, ich werde dafür Sorgen, dass du nicht zurück fällst."  
„ Dankeschön, Frau. Lehrerin." Sein Lächeln erhellte den Klassenraum.  
Da ist es wieder, dachten seine Wächter, der alles ergreifende Charme des Decimo. Seit er ein paar Stunden in Charisma hatte und er nun weiß wie er seine Waffen zu benutzen hat, ist er gefährlicher als alle Wächter zusammen genommen. Reborn was hast du da erschaffen ? (Reborn: ...)  
Mission One: Erobere die Klassenlehrerin. COMPLETE.

„ Der Schulstoff hier ist echt Interessant. Nicht so langweilig." meinte der Decimo während er sich mit einem Tablett voll Essen an den Cafeteriatisch setzte. Bis auf Hibari saßen alle seine Wächter ebenfalls am Tisch.  
„ Ja und der Boxclub ist EXTREM groß. Ich kann wann immer ich will mit jemand anderen boxen. Das ist wie ein EXTREMER TRAUM !"  
„ Freut mich zu hören, Onii-san." Er biss in sein Essen. „ Hmmm... nicht so gut, wie von Okaa-san (Nenn mich Mama !) aber jeden Tag 5 Sterne Kost ist auch genial !"  
„ Nichts ist zu gut für den Jyuudaime !" Tsuna sah zu Gokudera und jeder Anwesende konnte sehen wie er in seinen Gedanken versank. Leerer, unfokussierter Blick.  
„ Tsuna ?" Yamamoto tippte ihn leicht an.  
„ Ah, mir ist nur grad eingefallen. Weiß die Schule schon wer der Decimo ist ?" Alle schütteln grinsend den Kopf. In jedem Game gibt es einen Gegenspieler. Ziel der Vongola: Unterbindung des Heraufinden, GAME !  
„ Das freut mich."  
„ Aber 90 % sind sich sicher, dass es Hibari ist." Sweatdrop bei Tsuna. Ich bete für die Armen die ihn direkt ansprechen.  
„ Wer ist die zweite Wahl ?"  
„ Am Anfang war es Gokudera, aber dann wurde sein Temperament klar. Außerdem wird er seit du da bist als Hund bezeichnet."  
„ Haha..."  
„ WAS ?! WER ?! ICH VERNICHTE IHN !"  
„ Jetzt bin glaube ich die Zweitwahl." Tsuna betrachtete seinen Regenwächter und stopfte sich ein wenig Kartoffeln in den Mund.  
„ Verständlich..."  
„ Ich glaube die richtige Antwort steht noch nicht mal auf der Möglichkeiten Liste."  
„ Die haben EXTREM KEINE AHNUNG."  
„ ABER DU ETWA ? GRASBIRNE ?"  
„ NEIN, ich habe keine AHNUNG WORUM ES GEHT."  
„ Tche, weil du vollkommen blöd bist."  
Ryohei sprang auf. „ WAS WAR DAS, OKTOPUSKOPF ?"  
„ Hiiii, kommt runter ihr beiden. Bereitet doch kein Aufsehen !"  
Yamamoto unterdrückte den Kommentar, dass sich die Schule schon letzte Woche daran gewöhnt hatte.  
Beide starrten sich einige Sekunden an und setzten dann wütend ihr Essen fort.  
„ Phui, das ging noch einmal gut."  
„ Ah, Jyuudaime. Ihr habt da was an der Wange." Gokudera lehnte sich über den Tisch und wischte mit seinem Zeigefinger ein Stück Kartoffel vom Gesicht. Tsuna legte den Kopf leicht schief und kniff ein Auge zusammen.  
„ Da-" WUMP !  
Alle Köpfe drehten sich zu der weiblichen Population um.  
„ … moe..."  
„ WIRKLICH ?! WAS SOLL DAS SEIN ?!" brüllten die Jungs verwirrt.  
„ SHIPPING !" kam die Antwort.


	4. Chapter 4

Lagebeschreibung: Tsuna sitzt auf einem Stuhl, die Knie angezogen und den linken Arm um die Beine geschlungen. Mit seiner rechten Hand, genaugenommen den Zeigefinger, rollt er einen Bleistift über das Holz des Schreibttisches. Hin und zurück. Ständig. (A.N. Der beste Weg um Nachzudenken und damit einem nicht langweilig wird währenddessen.)  
Roll. Roll.  
Die Tür zu seinem Zimmer wird aufgestoßen.  
" Ah, ich sag dir doch jedes mal du sollst klopfen, Baseballfreak !"  
" Tsuna stört...dies... anschein...?" Yamamotos Blick fiel auf Tsuna. Auch Gokudera sah verwirrt aus.  
Roll. Roll.  
"Ano, Jyuudaime was machen Sie da ?"  
Roll. Roll. War die Antwort.  
Beide Wächter sahen sich fragend an und gingen näher. Sie sahen auf den armen Bleistift hinunter.  
Roll. Roll.  
Bis auf das ständige rollen hörte man nichts. Yamamoto sah Gokudera über den Kopf von Tsuna an und fragte nur mit Lippenbewegung: " Was ist mit ihm ?" Der Sturmwächter zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern.  
Roll. Roll.  
" Vier Sachen." Die Wächter zuckten zusammen, als Tsuna plötzlich das Wort erhebt.  
Roll. Roll.  
" Erstens, Mathe ist und bleibt doof. Und Mathelehrer sowieso." Beide Wächter verstanden diese Aussage. Der Mathelehrer ihrer Klasse war wirklich doof und hat Tsuna anders, aber genauso schlimm runtergemacht wie Nezu-sensei.  
Roll. Roll.  
"Zweitens bis Viertens, Reborn ist ebenfalls doof." Fragend sahen die Wächter auf den armen Bleistift hinunter. Als könnte er ihnen eine Antwort geben.  
Roll. Roll.  
Wahrscheinlich nicht.  
" Was meinst du damit ?" fragte der Regenwächter schließlich.  
Roll. Roll.  
" Nun, erst mal hat Reborn mir dreißig Tonnen Matheaufgaben gegeben die ich unmöglich alle bis morgen lösen kann. UNMÖGLICH." sagte er nocheinmal deutlich. Roll. Roll."Dann hat er mir da ich erst krank war verboten mit Kyoko und Haru, die am Wochende zu Besuch kommen, raus zu gehen, dabei hab ich Lambo die neuen Süßigkeiten versprochen." Die Wächter sagten nichts und lauschten. Roll. Roll." Und zu guter letzt, mag er nicht wie die Schule nicht weiß ,dass ich Decimo bin und will es nun der gesamten Schule klar machen, damit ich mich immer in der Schule wie ein Boss benehme und somit lerne." Beendete er.  
Roll. Roll.  
" Oh, dann hat das Game ja ein Ende. Aber Kopf hoch Tsuna ! Soll die Schule ruhig wissen wer du bist !"  
" Genau ! Jyuudaime, endlich wird dir dann der Respekt gezeigt den du verdienst."  
Tsuna grummelte nur was unverständiches. Roll. Roll.  
Beide Wächter sahen in das Gesicht von Tsuna, betrachteten noch einmal seine Haltung und hatten schließlich die Erleuchtung. Tsuna er, er... Tsuna schmollt ! Er ist eingeschnappt und schmollt jetzt.  
… "Die Mädchen auf unserer Schule würden sich bestimmt prügeln um ihn so zu sehen." flüsterte Yamamoto leicht lächelnd.  
Roll. Roll.  
" Haa ? Hast du was gesagt, Baseballfreak."  
" Nein. Aber was machen wir jetzt ?" sprach Yamamoto wieder nur über Lippenbewegung zu Gokudera. Dieser deutete zur Tür.  
Roll. Roll.  
Er nickte. Und beide verschwanden stumm aus Tsunaszimmer.  
Roll. Roll.  
" Wir sollten mit Reborn reden." meinte der Regenwächter, dann vor der Tür.  
" Ah."

" Reborn-san ? Sind Sie hier ?"  
" Kleiner ?"  
Reborn drehte sich den Stimmen der Wächter zu. Was wollen die denn jetzt ?  
" Was wollt ihr ? Warum seit ihr in meinen Räumen ?"  
" Hallo, Kleiner. Es geht um Tsuna." Reborn betrachtete ganz genau die Bewegungen des Regenwächters. Er lachte kurz und hat die rechte Hand am Kopf. Jedoch schreien seine Augen, Sorge. Jedoch eine andere als sonst. Der Strumwächter war nicht anders, auch er scheint sich um seinen Boss Sorgen zu machen, aber irgendwie auch nicht.  
" Was hat er für ein Problem ?" Es war ungewöhnlich. Beide waren sehr ruhig, sodass es nichts schlimmes sein konnte. (A.N. Oh DOCH ! IST SCHLIMM !) Aber Tsuna schickt ansonsten nicht seine Wächter. Auch wenn er die Macht hatte. Ist und bleibt Dame-Tsuna.  
" Nun es geht darum was du zu ihm gesagt hast." Was hab ich denn gesagt. Ich hab ihn ein paar Sachen für die Schule gegeben (Tsuna: UNTERTREIBUNG !), hab einige Sachen verboten und will das mit der Schule klären. Jetzt da Reborn so Nachdenkt, hat sich Tsuna komisch benommen, er sagte nur: " HIII ?! Was nein... Ich … hai,hai." Und hatte Reborn danach nicht mehr angesehen.  
" Nun, er schmollt jetzt deswegen auf seinem Zimmer."

" Bitte wiederhole das."  
" Ähh, er schmollt..."  
" Tsuna... schmollt ?" Beide Wächter sahen auf den Arcobelano hinab. Auf seinem Gesicht ist weiter nichts zu erkennen, aber ist Reborn tatsächlich überrascht ?  
Noch nie, seit er Tsuna unterichtet hat, hat er wie ein Kind geschmollt. Interessant, bin ich diesesmal zu weit gegangen ? Aber wo ? (Tsuna: Einfach Überall !)

Nono sah auf, als die Tür sich öffnete. Seine Erbe stand mit einem einzigartigen Gesicht in der Tür.  
" Ah, Tsunayoshi-chan. Setz dich. Das Essen kommt gleich." Nono wartete auf das typische: " Nenn mich nicht so." Es kam aber nicht. Er setzte sich nur stumm.  
" Was ist los ?"  
"... Nichts."  
Nono blinzelte verwirrt. Was ist mit seinem Erben ? Wenn er es nicht besser wüste würde er sagen Tsunayoshi schmollt ?! Aber … das war nie in den Berichten von Reborn. Aber irgendwie ist es süß.  
" Ne ? Warum schmollst du ?"  
… " Ich schmolle garnicht !" Tsuna legte seinen Zeigefinger auf die Tischplatte.  
" Was tust du ?"  
" … Bleistift vergessen."  
" Hm ?"  
" Ach nichts."  
" Also, was ist los ?"  
" … Reborn ist blöd." sagte der Erbe schließlich. In dem Moment wurde das Essen in den kleinen Privatenraum für Nono und Tsuna gebracht. Und sie mussten ihr Gespräch unterbrechen. Kann man das so nennen, Gespräch ?  
" Oh, heute gibt es Fisch." sagte Nono mit leuchtenen Augen.  
" Du magst Fisch ?"  
" Ja, ich geh auch liebend gerne angeln... war aber lange nicht mehr."  
" Oh." Tsuna innerlich facepalmed, als ein Bild wie ein Mafiaboss in Anglerausrüstung am See sitzt und von seinen Bodyguards umgeben ist. Passt nicht.  
" Aber ich kann wieder gehen, wenn du erst mal meine Position übernimmst."  
" Hii... nicht so voreilig !" Tsuna wurde langsam wieder der alte.  
" Haha, keine Sorge. Ist ja noch Zeit. Wir hatten ja abgemacht, bis du deine Schule beendest. Damit du soviel Erfahrung wie möglich hier in Italien und der Mafia gesammelt hast."  
Darauf wurde Tsuna stumm. Erfahrung. Vielleicht sollte er wirklich als Decimo zur Schule gehen. Denn er würde dann friedlich (?) in der Schule sich daran gewöhnen können.  
" Habschie !" Er kramte ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche und schnäuzt.  
" Immernoch leicht erkältet ?" Tsuna nickt nur.  
" Draußen ist seit Tagen schlechtes Wetter, du solltest aufpassen."  
… Stimmt am Wochenende wird auch nicht so schönes Wetter sein, sodass Kyoko, Haru und Lambo wahrscheinlich auch nicht rausgehen können. Vielleicht hab ich mir einfach zu viele Gedanken gemacht.  
In dem Moment öffnet sich die Tür und Reborn springt auf den Tisch.  
" Nono. Entschuldige die Störung, aber ich habe was mit meinem Schüler zu besprechen."  
" Ist schon gut Reborn. Ich versteh deine Gründe." lächelt Tsuna.  
Verdammt dachte Reborn, ich hätte ihn sogerne noch schmollen gesehen. Leonhammer wäre dann mal endlich wieder zur Aktion gekommen.  
" Außer... es ist für mich unmöglich die gesamte Mathearbeit alleine zu machen."  
Hmmm. " Ok, Dame-Tsuna, nimm Yamamoto und Gokudera auch noch dazu. Wenn ihr sie nicht rechtzeitig schaft droht euch allen die doppelte Strafe !"  
"HIIIII !"  
Irgendwo im Anwesen: zwei Wächter bekommen Gänsehaut und fühlen plötzlich kalte, grinsende Angst.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ahem Ahem, hier spricht der Schulleiter." Alle Schüler und Lehrer stoppen ihre jetzigen Handlungen und schauen irritiert zu den Sprechanlagen. " Unter Bitten eines bestimmten Mannes habe ich eine Information und eine Regel an euch weiter zu leiten."  
Tsuna schluckte und versteckte sich noch tiefer im Stuhl. "Die Regel lautet, dass ihr dem Decimo der Vongola nicht nervt oder ihn belästigt, das gilt für Lehrer und Schüler."  
REBORN ! WARUM ?  
" Der Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Köpfe drehen sich.

Huh ?

" Was ich konnte es kaum glauben, wie kann unser Uke der Decimo sein."  
" Kyaa, aber ist das nicht voll praktisch !"  
" Ja, sie könnten alle sein Harem sein."  
"Oh my ! Ich werde Assassine nur um mal in sein Schlafzimmer gucken zu können !"  
(Autor+ Rest der KHR Charas: DAFUCK ?! "Warte, warum bist du auch hier Autor ? Du hast das doch geschrieben." ... Is halt so.)  
" Ich kann nicht glauben das der kleine Schwächling der Boss sein soll."  
" Da ist Wahnsinn." (Wortwörtlich ja, Vongola = Wahnsinn + Coolheit ?)  
" Tche ! Vongola wird so untergehen."  
" Ja und dann wird endlich meine Famiglia die Stärkste sein."  
" Ha genau du und welche Armee ?"  
Nun die Schule war und ist in Aufruhr. Keiner (bis auf die Fangirls) weiß was er mit dieser neuen Information anfangen soll. Aber zurück zu unseren Protagonisten.  
Tsuna, und Regen, Sturm, Nebel und Sonne sitzen wieder an ihren Tisch in dem Essenssaal.  
" Reborn ist ... er ... TUTOR FROM HELL ! GAh ! Wie soll ich jetzt weiterhin zur Schule gehen und was hat es mit der Regel auf sich ?! Davon hat er nichts erwähnt."  
" Ich stimme Reborn zu, so wird Jyuudaime wenigstens nicht belästigt."  
" Maa,maa, seh es doch mal positiv."  
" Was daran ?" fragt Tsuna und schaut mit Tränchen in den Augen Richtung Yamamoto.  
" Nun, du hast ja noch uns, wir werden dich davor bewahren, dass dir hier das gleiche wieder fährt wie in Namimori. Mobber kommen schon nicht an uns vorbei !"  
" Yama..." begann Tsuna.  
" GANAU ! WIR WERDEN SIE EXTREM AUFHALTEN !"  
" Nicht so laut, Grasbirne !" fuhr Gokudera dazwischen.  
" Was war das, Oktopus-Kopf ? ICH BIN GERNE EXTREM LAUT !"  
" Ja, aber es stört hier jeden, ist ja ok, dass du blöd bist, aber musst du es so heraus schreien." Tsuna blinzelte Gokudera an. Soll ich sie Aufhalten ?  
" DAS WAR UNEXTREM ! Du bist doch derjenige der so viel Krach mit dem Dynamit macht !"  
" Willst du etwa sagen ich sei lauter als du ?!"  
" EXTREM GENAU !" Ryohei war schon lange aufgesprungen.  
" Hah ! Ok, lass und eine Wette machen !"  
" UNEXTREM ! WETTEN SIND SCHLECHT !"  
" Ok, dann halt ein Wettbewerb."  
" JA, ICH GEWINNE IMMER !"  
" Tche, blöde Grassbirne !" nuschelt Gokudera.  
" Bossu sollten wir nicht dazwischen gehen ?" fragt Chrome leise in Tsunas Ohr.  
" Warte noch, gerade wird es interessant." Chrome nickt nur schüchtern und lehnt sich wieder zurück. Bis sie plötzlich etwas Böses spürt. Blicke. Blicke von Wölfen. Neidischen, gierigen und fordernde Wölfe !  
" Sie hat unserem Decimo-chan zu intim ins Ohr gesprochen !"  
" Sie ist zu nahe."  
" Sie ist eine Feindin der BL !"  
" Sie ist nicht erwünscht."  
Chrome schluckte und wendet sich wieder ihrem Essen zu.  
" Also gut, hör zu Grasbirne ! Aber nicht vergessen. Wir machen ein Wettbewerb wer von uns der Leiseste ist !"  
" EXTREM ! UND WIE MACHEN WIR DAS ?"  
" Nun eine Woche lang versuchen wir keinen Ton zu machen und Jyuudaime wird dann entscheiden wer gewonnen hat." Tsuna verschluckte sich an seinem Essen. Yamamoto klopfte ihm auf munternt auf den Rücken.  
" Warum werde ich mit hinein gezogen ?"  
" EINVERSTANDEN !"  
Sie schlagen ein. Sehen sich einige Sekunden an und setzen sich stumm.

Stille.  
" Das ist neu." lachte Yamamoto. Gokudera schaut ihn mit vernichtenden Augen an, sagt aber nichts.  
" Omnivore."  
" Hii, Hibari ?" Tsuna dreht sich schlagartig um.  
" Kontroliere deine Herbivors, sie waren zu laut."  
" Ah, natürlich... aber, guck Gokudera und Ryohei haben ein Wettbewerb am laufen, wer von ihnen leiser ist ! Sie werden bestimmt nicht so schnell wieder stören."  
" Hmmm." Er sah mit seinen kalten grauen Augen auf die benannten Wächter, dann wieder auf Tsuna.  
" Hn."  
" Ah, Hibari." Tsuna betrachtete ihn genauer, er hatte kleine schweiß Perlen auf der Stirn und atmete etwas stärker. "Hast du grad jemanden zerfleischt ?"  
" Hn, ein paar Herbivores haben sich mit mir angelegt."  
" Verstehe, hier trinke was." Tsuna reicht ihm sein Saft. Hibari blinzelt einmal auf die Flasche zuckt dann (innerlich) mit den Schultern und nimmt ein paar Schlucke.

" KYAAA ! EIN INDIREKTER KUSS !"  
" Und wie niedlich unser Decimo-chan nicht war, als er ihm unschuldig die Flasche reichte."  
" MOE !"  
Die Jungs sahen nur unverständlich auf die explodierenden Mädchen.  
Yamamoto hörte den Mädchen kurz zu und drehte sich zu Hibari.  
" Ich will auch was." sagt er unschuldig böse grinsend. Der Wolkenwächter reicht ihm die Flasche und verschwindet stumm.  
Yamamoto nimmt auch einen Schluck.  
" KYAAA ! OH Mein Gott !"  
Gokudera entreißt Yamamoto die Flasche und trinkt. Ryohei ebenfalls. Beide bleiben aber stumm.  
" HAREM ! Ich hab es euch ja gesagt !"  
" Das ist so Traumhaft."  
" Ich will in die Vongola !"  
" Ich auch !"  
Zum Schluss hat Chrome die Flasche in der Hand. Die Blicke schreien nur: WENN DU DAS TUST ...  
Sie stellt den Saft ab ohne zu trinken. Gruselig die Fangirls.

In der Limo nach Hause.  
" Wollt ihr diesen Wettbewerb wirklich durch ziehen ?" fragt Tsuna und schaut voller Sorge zu Ryohei der in ein Reisekissen beißt um nichts zu sagen. Beide nicken nur.  
" Hhhhh."  
Tsuna schaut aus dem Fenster und erinnert sich an die unschuldige Saftflasche. Als er sie nach der Mittagspause in ein Mülleimer schmeißen wollte, war sie verschwunden. Was wohl aus ihr wird ? Tsuna seufzte und dabei hatte er nie einen Schluck abbekommen.  
(Hibari war der erste, der aus ihr getrunken hat. XD )


	6. Chapter 6

" Was ? Klassensprecher wählen ?" Tsuna setzte seine Tasche ab und lass die Info auf der Tafel. Klassensprecher und seine Rechtehand. Tsuna sweatdroped, halt Mafiaschule.  
" Hey Tsuna, wäre das nicht was für dich ?" fragt Yamamoto hinter ihm.  
" Ähm... ich hoffe Reborn hat was zu tun."  
" Häh."  
" Sonst hat er bestimmt seine Finger im Spiel." Tsuna schauderts. Er will nicht Klassensprecher werden, schon gar nicht in dieser Schule.  
" Aber Jyuudaime, du wärst perfekt für diese Stellung. Alle anderen in dieser Klasse sind eh Waschlappen !" flüstert Gokudera. Die Wette ist toll. Jetzt hört die Klasse ihn wenigstens nicht.  
" Bossu, ich wähle dich." (A.N. Ich hab erst beim Kontrollesen festgestellt, dass es wie Pokemon klingt... egal ich lass es so.)  
" Hey wartet mal." Reborn musste noch nicht mal seine Finger im Spiel haben. Nein, er will nicht, ganz bestimmt nicht !  
" Also ist es entschieden, wir drei wählen Tsuna !" Beendete Yamamoto fröhlich das Gespräch und Tsuna wurde klar, dass seine Meinung wie immer keine Bedeutung hatte.  
Frau Fise kommt in die Klasse und verteilt stumm die Wahlzettel.  
In der Klasse geht ein Gedanke rum: Es ist irgendwie klar wer gewinnt... aber wer ist eigentlich die wahre Rechtehand.  
Nach 10 Minuten sammelt sie, sie wieder ein und beginnt auszuzählen.  
" Also, es steht 5 zu 5 Stimmen um die Stellung der Rechtenhand. Hier haben wir: Chrome." Sie schreibt den Namen an die Tafel. Chrome wird rot und versinkt in ihrem Stuhl. "Und Yamamoto."  
" Hey, cool !"  
" Wah ?!" flüstert Gokudera aufgebracht. Warum ?  
Gedanken der Klasse: Einer von den beiden muss die Rechtehand sein. Gokudera ist zu aufbrausend (A.N. Pun ! Sturmwächter ist aufbrausend, hahaha... war der schlecht) um diese ruhige Position zu übernehmen.  
"Glückwunsch euch beiden." sagt Tsuna und dreht sich seinen Wächtern zu.  
" Der Klassensprecher war eindeutig. Mit 13 Stimmen: Tsunayoshi Sawada." Frau Fise lässt den Blick durch die Klasse gleiten. Es gibt 10 Mädchen und die drei Wächter des Decimo. Dieses Ergebnis hätte sie auch vorher sagen können.  
Klasse: War klar... aber warum haben die Jungs ihn nicht gewählt ?  
Jungs der Klasse: Wir haben uns entschieden, der Macht der Fangirls entgegenzusteuern, das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass wir Tsuna nicht wollen.  
Mädchen der Klasse: Ihr legt euch mit Kräften an, die man nicht kontrollieren kann.  
Tsuna inzwischen :" Was ?" 13 Stimmen ?! Wer hat ihn denn noch gewählt ?!  
" Wie zu erwarten war vom Jyuudaime !" grinst sein Strumwächter.  
" Also, will einer von euch beiden nicht die Rechtehand Tsunayoshi´s sein ?" Gokudera wollte den Mund aufreißen, hielt sich aber zurück und lehnte sich Zähne knirschend zurück. Tsunas Ohren bedankten sich noch einmal für diese Wette.  
Chrome und Yamamoto sahen sich eine lange grausame Sekunde lang an, dann schüttelten beide den Kopf.  
"Ok, Tsunayoshi kannst du dich zwischen den Beiden entscheiden oder soll die Klasse es tun ?"  
" Ah..." Tsuna sah zu Chrome und Yamamoto, beide sahen verdammt ernst aus. "Nein... ich kann mich nicht entscheiden." sagt er schließlich. ICH WILL NICHT KLASSENSPRECHER SEIN. Tsunas Kopf hat noch nicht diese eine Information verarbeitet, wie soll er sich da entscheiden. Warte was entscheiden. Die Klasse entscheidet.  
" Ok, wer ist für Chrome ?" Hände erheben sich.  
"Yamamoto ?... Ok, es ist entschieden. Kommt ihr beide bitte nach vorne." Die Rechtehand des Klassensprechers steht auf, der Klassensprecher aber nicht.  
" Tsunayoshi ?"  
" Häh, was ?"  
" Kommst du bitte nach vorne ?"  
Mädchen der Klasse: Kyaaa, Tsuna-chan. Er ist jetzt unsere Prinzessin.  
Jungs: Prinzessin ?!  
Tsuna steht auf und wollte nach vorne gehen, als... Dame-Tsuna auftauchte.  
"Ah." Der Fuß verfing sich im Stuhlbein und Tsuna fiel. Klasse: Wah ? oder: HOW CUTE !  
" Hiiii ?" Ein kräftiger Arm fing ihn auf. Tsuna wollte sich gerade bedanken, bis ihm folgende Dinge klar wurden: Chrome ist die Rechtehand, sie ist mit aufgestanden. Nur sie hätte ihn auf fangen können aber,... das ist nicht ein Frauenarm...  
Klasse+Frau Fise: Sie... Sie hat sich gerade... Wer... WAH GRUSELIG.  
3 Sekunden später, Mädchen der Klasse: Er ist heiß und hält Tsuna-chan so intim... KYAAAA FAINT ! Harem Vergrößerung.  
" Kufufufufuuu, wer hätte gedacht, dass ich einmal in dieser Position sein werde." Er drückte Tsuna näher an sich. Den Arm noch immer um den dünnen Bauch gelegt.  
Mädchen: Kyaa, Kamera schnell !  
"Mu-Mukuro ?!" Tsuna drehte vollkommen fertig mit der Welt seinen Kopf um. " Du... Warum ?"  
"Ich dachte ich stelle mich mal deinen lieblichen Klassenkameraden vor, Kufufufu."  
Plötzlich wurde Tsuna dem Arm entrissen. Gokudera stand rot vor Wut da und deutet warnend mit dem Finger auf vermutet, dass es doch nicht so gut für die Gesundheit ist, diese Wette. Auch Ryohei sah heute Morgen nicht wirklich gut aus.  
Mukuro ergriff Tsunas Arm und zerrte ihn wieder an seine Brust. Selbst Frau Fise hat Sternchen in den Augen. Der Rest: WUHMP.  
" Aber solltest du nicht im Anwesen im Bett liegen und dich ausruhen ?" fragt Tsuna unbekümmert um die halbtoten Körper auf dem Boden. Gewöhnungssache.  
"Mach ich doch. Aber ich bin wach geworden und wollte dich gleich mal besuchen." Tsuna geht einige Sicherheitsschritte von Mukuro weg und sieht ihn tadelnd an.  
" Du hast dich noch immer nicht ganz erholt ! Gib Chrome zurück und lass deine Spielchen sein."  
" Kufufufu, diese Freundlichkeit... Ah, Bossu ?" Chrome war wieder da.  
" Tsunayoshi, kannst du uns erklären was gerade passiert ist ?"  
" Frau Fise... ich glaube zu erklären was Illusionisten tun und denken ist unmöglich für mich." Die Lehrerin schaut einige Sekunden verblüfft. Dann war das eben eine Illusion von dem Mädchen oder wie ? " Aber ich kann so viel sagen. Mukuro und Chrome sind beide meine Nebelwächter." Er hat zwei Nebelwächter ! Und Mukuro... Mukuro... AH! Frau Fise reißt die Augen auf.  
" Der Mukuro ? Vom Vindice Gefängnis ?!"  
Die Klasse schaute nun auch entsetzt. Sie hatten gerade einen der gefährlichsten Illusionisten in ihrem Klassenzimmer.  
" Ja, aber machen sie sich keine Sorge er ist harmlos." Teilweise. setzt Tsuna in Gedanken hinzu. " Gefährlich ist eigentlich nur mein Wolkenwächter." Die Lehrerin nickt, sie hatte von den Gerüchten gehört. Die Schule hat neue Regeln bekommen und besitzt urplötzlich ein Disziplin Komitee. Außerdem scheint der Krankenflügel voller als sonst.  
" Ok, beenden wir das hier. Tsunayoshi, hier." Sie reicht ihm ein kleines Objekt. Tsuna nimmt es... ein Ring. Mafiaschule.  
" Das ist der Klassensprecherring. Habe ihn immer am Finger wenn du in der Schule bist."

" Oh, Tsunayoshi-chan du bist Klassensprecher ?" fragt Nono fröhlich.  
" Ja, und nenn mich nicht so."  
" GYAHAHA ich will auch so ein Klassensprecher sein ! Tsuna-nii gib mir den Ring." brüllt Lambo.  
Gokudera packt ihn am Afro und zerrt ihn wieder auf den Stuhl. Ohne ein Wort.  
" Gokudera, Ryohei!" Beide Wächter sehen verwirrt zu Tsuna. " Jeden Tag könnt ihr eine Stunde so laut sein wie ihr wollt, dass ist eine neue Regel." Viele Widersprüche wollten sich gerade erheben. " Wollt ihr das sie explodieren ?" Der Decimo schaut besonders auf den zitternden Ryohei und auf die zuckenden Hände von Gokudera. Alle stimmen zu.  
Reborn steht plötzlich auf dem Tisch." Also heute, von um 8 bis um 9.00 dürft ihr. Aber, ihr geht beide in einen Trainingsraum und seit weder in Tsunas, da er entscheidet wer gewinnt, noch in der Nähe des jeweils anderen, klar !" Beide nicken und schauen erstarrt zur Uhr. Es war 8:45. Mit einem SWUSCH waren beide verschwunden.  
"Reborn musste das sein ?"  
" Dame-Tsuna, die Akten von der Schule mit deinen Pflichten als Klassensprecher sind angekommen. Wir gehen sie heute Abend durch, danach wirst du die durch deine Krankheit versäumten Trainingsstunden nachholen." Reborn grinst. Tsuna wird bleich.


End file.
